emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7396 (12th January 2016)
Plot Priya tries to stick up for Rakesh to Kirin. Kirin questions why she is even with Rakesh as defending him makes her as bad as him. Pete confides in Finn about his and Moira's kiss. Finn is disgusted that he could kiss his own aunt and advises him to forget about it. Belle says Lisa needs cheering up which gives Chas an idea. Moira insists that hers and Pete's kiss was a moment of madness but she is horrified when Pete explains he has told Finn. She realises she needs to tell Cain. Adam places a notice to sell all of Johnny's baby gear on the notice board in the café. Jimmy is surprised to see Elliot with Bob, who asks him to look after Elliot indefinitely. Rakesh sees Priya collecting her belongings from Mill Cottage and she explains she is going to stay with Rishi as they need space. Chas and Rhona drag Lisa out. Bob explains Kelly is going to be on a reality show in Bolivia. Nicola isn't best pleased with her new house guest, wondering how they will cope. Moira calls Cain home and she explains about the kiss with Pete. Rhona sees one of her clients, Brian, at the bar. Moira brings up Cain's kiss with Chrissie and insists it was just a mistake. She explains she was able to talk to Pete, unlike him. Cain warns Pete to stay away from his wife in the pub and tells him to watch his back. Lisa gets drunk and Brian asks her out again but Lisa suddenly suffers an angina attack. Pete insists he is no better than Ross but Finn insists everything will get better, but Pete just wants to get away. Moira reassures Cain she only wants him and offers to sack Pete. Elliot accidentally spills tomato ketchup over Nicola's brand new sofa. Finn calls the police reporting a row in the Main Street. Pete throws a brick throw the window of Mulberry Cottage as the police arrive. Ross is furious, and the brothers fight. Pete is led away by the police. Lisa explains to Belle she made a fool of herself and she tells her she will never love anyone as much as she loves Zak. Finn reveals to Moira that Pete got arrested on purpose. Cast Regular cast *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Brian - Bill Rodgers Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Exterior *Unknown bar *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Elliot Windsor since 27th July 2012 and first credited appearance of the character. *Last appearance of Pete Barton until 5th May 2016 *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,790,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes